KH: Dusk's Last Requiem
by Desrin of the Blaze
Summary: Sora is abducted by the heartless, and they turn him into with the help of a leftover gift from Ansem. Riku sets out to save his friend from the ensuing darkness but who says that Sora wants to be saved? Could Sora really be evil now?
1. Start of a long Journey

Hello all. This will be my very first fanfic submission here so uhh yeah. This story was first created as something to pass the time in a chat room. Actually, it started off with the second or third paragraph and I just added a beginning afterwards. This was when I was in 7th grade.

Anyways...I do not own Sora, Riku, or any other copyrighted character of Square-Enix/Disney.

Riku: If you did, our games would probably go to hell

Des: Hey, I think I would do a pretty good job with Kingdom Hearts.

Riku: Right...

Des: I may just want to kill you off next time I write here.

Riku: silence

Des: Yeah, I thought so.

* * *

It was a still night in the world of Traverse Town. All was quiet except for the occasional clanking from the Gizmo Shop. Sora at the time was in the inn in the second district taking a much needed break and Riku to. Both were exhausted from fighting a new appearance of heartless throughout the worlds. Sora was not resting though; he could sense a dark presence stirring in the area. Heartless were afoot somewhere in the world. Knowing this, Sora became restless and left the inn and went outside into the still night. He hopped over the side of the railing swiftly and onto the bench below. Sora stepped off of the bench and into the middle of the small circular area in front of the Gizmo Shop. Then a strong gust of wind blew across the small world and whistled all throughout it.

Sora listened intently for any sound of the heartless but heard nothing. Sora turned around and thought his mind was trying to play tricks on him. As he started to walk back to the inn, a Neo Shadow appeared out of the depths of the darkness and grabbed onto Sora. He struggled hard and tried to stab it with his keyblade but to no avail. Four more Neo Shadows appeared and also grabbed onto Sora. A pool of darkness appeared beneath Sora's feet and he began to sink. Sora struggled harder but still could not overpower the heartless. He sank even further and was up to his head in the dark pool. He accepted what was going to happen and closed his eyes. His head became submerged into the pool which started to seal. Sora lost consciousness and had been completely consumed

Sora awoke in the Great Hall of Hollow Bastion. There he was surrounded by a horde of heartless all looking like they were awaiting his command. Their eyes started to glow a bright yellow and Sora stood. He walked through the countless heartless, each one in his way stepping aside to let him through. He walked down a few stairs and saw Riku. Riku readied his blade and Sora drew the Kingdom Key which was now red and black. The two lunged at each other relentlessly and their blades clashed sending a number of sparks flying. Sora leapt into the air and tried to do an aerial attack on Riku. Riku quickly evaded the fierce attack and countered with an upward slash on Sora .In mid-air Sora moved quickly to the side and evaded the attack and hit the floor slightly. The two fighters stared each other down and their two auras began to emit a radiant glow. Riku's was a gold to yellow shine while Sora's was as black as night, almost like dark matter. The heartless steadily backed away and the two lunged at each other again and the force from the attack knocked both of the fighters backwards. Riku and Sora leapt high into the air. Sora used the attack Ragnarok while Riku used Dark Firaga. The two fierce attacks collided and created a blinding light….

The battle seemed to be over at that moment because Sora had vanished soon after the light had diminished. Riku was left sprawled on the cold stone floor unconscious. Three Shadow heartless wriggled there way up to Riku and carried him off into a dungeon far below the surface of Hollow Bastion. There Riku awoke in a daze feeling drained of all his strength. He stumbled around a bit and found his way to a stone wall behind him. He searched for a small opening and the found nothing. He then slumped to the floor and felt a sinking sensation beneath him. There was a small swirling hole in the floor that looked like a heartless had been there before. Possibly the remnants of a portal a heartless used to put him there. Thinking he nothing to lose, he dove into the hole and found himself back in Traverse Town in an instant. He was in the First District in front of the Accessory Shop once owned by Cid. Behind him came a voice.

"You know….Mickey said you'd be back here."  
Riku turned around to see Leon standing in front if him.  
"Huh?" Riku said somewhat confused and then turned around. "Who are you?"

"My name is Leon and you are Riku right?"

"Yeah, but how did Mickey knew I was gonna be here and why did he send you?"

"I'm Mickey's best messenger and strongest. But that's not the point here. Mickey had said that Sora has now become evil correct?"

"Well he did seem strange earlier. It was almost as if his heart was consumed completely like darkness. Did Mickey say how that had happened?"

"No, but he did say that Sora is lost forever…."

"What?! You've got to be kiddin me. There's no way Sora would lose his heart to darkness so easily."

"Its true, but this is no regular darkness. You see, Mickey told me that before Ansem disappeared after being hit by the light from Kingdom Hearts, Ansem planted a "seed" in Sora's heart. The seed sprouted when he accepted his fate when he was being sucked into the darkness. Ansem is gone but his seed remains."

"So how do I get rid of this "seed" thing?"

"You must regain your ability to use a keyblade."

"What?"

"You have to be able to use a keyblade again."

"How would I go about doing that?"

"Beats me, Mickey never said anything about how to get it back."

"Great….so now what?"

"I suggest you think about what you're going to do to get your keyblade back. And after you do, you won't be able to fight Sora immediately afterwards."

"Why not?"

"Because you will have to first find a way to weaken the seed's grip on Sora heart. Think hard. This is the only information I have for you.

"Well thanks…."

And with that Leon proceeded towards the world gate and vanished. Riku went back into the Inn in the Second district and sat down on the floor in the hallway going back through all his memories. Riku thought long and hard about how to re-obtain a keyblade. Then he had found it. Riku remembered that when he had gained the dark keyblade Heart Unlocker, it took a great amount of dark energy. So obtaining a keyblade must require a large amount of light energy. Although he had an idea how to find a source of light energy of that great abundance, he only knew of one place that could supply that much light energy. Kingdom Hearts was the only solution but that had been sealed by Sora. So Riku had to find another solution. The moogles had been pretty good at crafting extraordinary items of power, so they could possibly construct an item composed of light in a physical state.

Riku stood up and walked out of the inn and into the First District. From there he walked into the moogle synthesis shop. He walked over to the main moogle Synthesizer and asked if such an item could be made. The moogle replied simply with the answer, "yes."

"So what types of things do you need to craft this thing with?" Riku said.

"Well, I need seven items. All of them are different. Fang of Cerberus, Crystal Shiva, Horn of Ixion, Claw of Fenrir, Eye of Leviathan, Hilt of Masamune, and the Scale of Bahamut.

"Well where can I find all of these?"

"The Fang of Cerberus is just as its name states, it is the fang of Cerberus. I will give you the other locations after you bring this item to me."

"Right…so I guess I'm off to Olympus or rather the Underworld. See ya."

Riku left the Synthesis Shop and made his way towards the world exit. Before leaving, he summoned his Gummi Ship and sped of towards Olympus.

It only took Riku a few moments to reach the world of Olympus. He walked through the large gate of the world which was customary for most worlds. There he saw a lush, green landscape and off to the side in a distant corner lie a large opening to a cave. Riku figured that that was the entrance the Underworld. He walked into the cave and all was bright at first and as he delved deeper he came across more and more darkness. There were no souls here however, only small shadow heartless that Riku disposed of swiftly. After at least five miles of walking, Riku came across another cave. This one seemed to be much smaller. As he came closer, to the cave within the cave, he heard a gruff breathing sound of something large….something monstrous.

The creature seemed to have awoken now because the breathing had lightened. There was a small tremor as it stood and it walked out of its den looking starved and beastly. Cerberus had awoken and wanted fresh flesh. Riku summoned his faithful blade Souleater from the depths of the unknown and was prepared for battle. Cerberus charged forward firing dark energy blasts with all three heads. Riku dodged each blast and deflected the last one with his sword and rolled underneath the rabid beast. Cerberus' heads started to excrete a sort of acidic saliva from their mouths and Riku stabbed its underside making it flinch slightly.

The demonic dog knew that his meal was underneath him and created a shockwave with its massive weight and threw Riku out from under him. Riku retaliated with a leap towards the the head farthest to the left and did a swift slash on its right eye. He then followed that up with a fierce kick to the side of it face. Before he hit the ground, Cerberus smacked Riku into the wall with its massive paw. Riku became immobilized for a moment and came to right before Cerberus was about to stomp him. Riku jumped to the side and lept into the air and slashed the thigh of its front right leg making it collapse on its side. The head nearest to Riku turned to him and barked loudly at him.

"Hey buddy. Learn to brush you teeth in the morning!"

Cerberus regained its strength and stood again and tried to bite at Riku with all three of its head and then immediately upon missing five or six times it blasted Riku and he flew back and hit the wall.

"Wow! You're not such a dumb mutt after all! I guess you can teach can old dog new tricks!"

Cerberus bellowed a deep and sinister roar and charged towards Riku at its full speed. Riku lept high into the air and Cerberus crashed directly into the wall. Riku propelled himself downwards while holding his blade directly down so that it would pierce the beast's middle head. Riku dropped going at a very high speed and came down into the beast's head silencing its middle head. The power and speed of the attack cause an earthquake that sent a large boulder falling from the rock crag ceiling and onto the two remaining heads but Riku avoided the boulder by simply stepping back a little and watched the bolder crush the two heads and silence Cerberus for what seemed to be forever.  
Riku jumped off of the dogs' neck and onto the rock littered floor and stepped over to one of the heads.

"Alright….that was a very, very stupid dog. I'll just borrow one of its many fangs."

Riku bent over and snatched out the largest fang that Cerberus had and started walking away from the limp body. And with that, Riku started making his way back up through the Underworld.

"How much dumber could that dog have gotten?"

Out of the hellish prison Riku had started to sense a very odd presence nearby. He could not pin-point the location but knew it was very close. Then all movement and sound ceased. The air became still and then, there was complete and utter silence. Riku turned around to look back at the entrance of the Underworld and caught the glimpse of some large figure. As he turned back around there was a large shadow like figure looming off in the distance. Six glowing yellow eyes is the only thing that could be made out. In the blink of an eye, the shadow vanished and everything sprung into life again. Riku stood puzzled for a few minutes before making his way back to his Gummi Ship. Once inside, Riku sped off back to Traverse Town for the next item location.

Upon entering the Synthesis shop he was immediately greeted by the same moogle from before. "Hello! I see you have the fang yes?"

"Yeah…so where's the next item located?"

"Well …umm…I think its on the place called Arctic Hollow…"

"What do you mean you think? You have to know its exact location!"

"Sorry…It's been a long time since I remember seeing Shiva… but she must be there!"

"If she isn't there… terrible things might happen to you the next time we meet…."

As Riku left the Shop a voice called out to him. Riku looked around and saw no one. "Wha? Who called me?"

"Up here."

Riku turned around and looked up to see Cloud sitting on the Synthesis Shop rooftop.  
"You're about to go fight Shiva right?" Cloud said as he jumped off the roof and landed lightly on the ground.

"Yeah…how did you know? Is Mickey spying on me or something? How do you guys keep finding me like this?"

"Heh…That's not the point. If you want to fight Shiva you'll need this face mask." Cloud handed Riku a furry looking face mask and pocketed it.

"What's this for?"

"You want to be able to breathe properly will you're fighting in fridgid air right?"

"Yeah…I guess."

"Well that's all. Good luck…you'll need it….hehehe."

"What was that Cloud?"

"It was nothing. I must go now. Goodbye." Then Cloud disappeared in a blue light.

"What was that all about?"

Riku hopped inside his Gummi Ship and made his way towards his next destination. From what he could see, the surface off the world was completely frozen over. In the middle was a large castle, which also looked frozen over. That was the most likely place for Shiva to be.

As Riku landed his Gummi Ship immediately started to freeze. Riku left the cockpit as quickly as he possibly could and ran towards the towering ice palace. As he was run he slipped the mask onto his face and cut through the blinding blizzard. There seemed to be no traces of life on the world at all. Then Riku was stopped by four Heartless. There were not like any Riku had seen before. They wore Light blue chest plates and greaves, and wielded two ice blades on each arm. Their heads were covered by a knight helmet the same color as the rest of their armor. They were also about the same size as Neo Heartless. They bore the heartless symbol on their chest plates. They did not move for many minutes until a swift gust of snow swept before Rku. The heartless where no where to be seen. Riku turned around and then turned back around to find himself surround by the four heartless. Each one had one of its blades pointing at Riku's throat. At the exact same time, each heartless drew back its blade and thrust forward at Riku's neck. He ducked and narrowly avoided being struck by all four blades. The in one movement, Riku wielded his faithful blade SoulEater and sliced the heartless to his left in half and then turning into smoke.

The three remaining heartless leapt back and charged at Riku. Each one attacked him at the same time forcing Riku to block and evade six swords. The one that seemed to be the leader squared off against Riku as the other two were disposed of. It slashed at him from both sides with the blades but Riku caught the blades with his sword and retaliated by deflected the swords and blasting it with Dark Firaga. The heartless had no other choice but to block the attack with an X- block thus causing the swords to shatter on impact. While the creature was vulnerable, Riku charged and impaled the creature in its mid-section and destroyed it. He then continued on to the palace of ice.

The entrance to the palace was two gigantic doors of solid ice. A very large hole was blown into one of them by Dark Firaga and Riku walked through it. What was to be seen was two staircases at either side of the castle that lead to the very top of it. In between were various corridors and chambers. Riku dashed up the stairs losing his balance from time to time because the floor was also solid ice and was very slick.  
He had reached the topmost chamber in a matter of minutes and opened the chamber door with a quickness. In front of him lye a large balcony with a throne at the tip. There sat the ice queen Shiva who stood from her throne. Her skin tinged blue, her hair a deeper, darker blue and piercing eyes of the same color. She wore a half dress and a top slightly darker than her skin. She began to speak seconds after she rose.

"So you have arrived young one? You come seeking my crystal correct?"

"Yeah. Could you hand it over or do I have to take it by force?"

"I assure, taking this from me will not be an easy task. Are you prepared?"

"Quit talking and start fighting!"

"As you wish…"

* * *

Authors note: I'm assuming all of you reading this have played KH1 or 2, so I'm not going to bother describing characters already revealed in them. Btw, the story takes place prior to KH2 so everyone is younger and has their original look as well as Cloud and Yuffie...and everyone else.Review! 


	2. Arctic Showdown

Alright this is the start of chapter 2. It's been a while since I've written anything even remotely related to Kingdom Hearts but I still play the games on occasion (Kh2 FM+ mostly). Well at this point and time, I've got a total of two reviews since this started several years ago. The second one which I just recieved recently was what caused me to try and finish this. Oh yeah, considering this story began when I was in 7th grade, it's going to be written a bit differently as I am now going into 11th grade this upcoming semester.

Riku: Yay...

Des: Indeed yay.

Kairi: ??

Sora: I was only in one part of the first chapter! What the heck man?!

Des: Silence. I'll put you in this one.

Sora: Yay.

Des: ...

* * *

The two looked eachother up and down. Sizing their oppenents strength. Shiva, an ice goddess, and Riku, in her eyes, a pathetic child. "Child," she spoke with almost a hiss, "Are you prepared?"

"Prepared?" Riku scratched the back of his head and thought for a moment. "Prepared for what? This battle?"

"No child..."Shiva levitated a few feet from the ground and crossed her arms. "Are you prepared to be sent to your icy death?!" A powerful gust of wind rushed over the balcony the moment she completed her sentence, with it, came snow. She had created a contained blizzard. One that brought Riku to his knees and blinded him.

It was oh so very cold. Frost began forming on Riku's exposed skin and the wind had knocked off his mask. The chilled air entered his lungs and he found it much more difficult to breath. His fingers began to go numb and all he could see was a swirl of white around him. Having dropped his sword, he fumbled around carelessly on the ground searching for it. He found it's hilt not too far from his right side and grasped it firmly. With his sword in hand, he tried his best to think about how to stop this before his froze to death. It wouldn't be long before this occurred as he could feel the rest of his body going numb, then feeling a strange warmth.

He brought his free hand up to his face and began to focus as much energy as he possibly could into it. First a light blue aura surrounded his hand. It continued to grow in intenisty in size until it became a violent blue flame with fleks of blue throughout it. He pulled back his hand and pushed forward with as much force as he possibly could.

An enormous purple and blue fireball shot forth from Riku's palm and sped towards Shiva's location. The strength of it pushed back the wind and melted away a few layers of the balcony's floor. Shiva had no chance of avoiding the attack, its size and speed was too great. She outstreched her arms and attempted to repel the attack with her own strength.

When the fireball met Shiva's hands, it forced her some feet backwards in the air. He grunted and tried to push the ball away, but found that she could not. There was no way to change its trajectory. The fireball had found it's target and would utterly consume it. Shiva struggled until her strength began to eb. "How...this child...a human!"She cired out.

"Look, don't underestimate me. That's how you ended up in that situation alright. Now if you don't mind, I'll have to be ending this now." Riku brought up his blade and charged at the now helpless Shiva.

"How dare you make a mockery of my power!" She was shrieking now. The skin upon her arms and torso were being singed to a crisp. The once blue skin began turning black like charcoal. Riku, now infront of his DarkFiraga, leapt into the air and sliced through it. The energy contained is the fiery sphere was released and engulfed Shiva in a massive explosion. Riku looked above him and scanned the smoke cloud where Shiva should be in. He could not make anything out in the cloud until a gust of wind blew over the balcony again. This one however, did not seem to harbor any killing intent.

Shiva's body was still floating in the air when the smoke cleared. It was badly burnt and her clothes almost nonexistant. She herself was smoking. Her head was tilted down towards the ground, her eyes closed. "You..."she hissed, "You have angered me greatly...child. Now you will feel..."she paused and lifted her head. "My full wrath!"

"Ehh? You're still able to make threats? What wrath are you talk-" Shiva eyes flung open Riku's legs froze instantly. "Wha...what the heck?!"

"Now child...is your time...to die." Shiva raised her charred arms above her head and a pulsing sky blue ball appeared. "Diamond Dust..." She brought her hand down and the ball flew at Riku, leaving a trail of icy spikes popping up behind it. The ball passed through Riku and a moment later, three spikes impaled him. One in his left shoulder, the other in his right forearm which made him drop Soul Eater, and the other in is left side.

He screamed out in agonizing pain and tried to free himself from the spikes. The one in his shoulder broke off and he tore himself away from the in his side, causing even more pain. He tried his best to free himself from the last one but the pain was too great to bear any longer. Riku began losing consciousness and his eyesight blurred. Before him he could make out the spikes bursting into dust, but they did so violently. He looked from his impaled arm to the spikes around him and despaired. Blood dripped and splattered around his feet and Shiva who was some feet away from him seemed to be laughing with pleasure. Her voice seemed so distant.

"Poor child." She snickered. "You never stood a chance against me. You think I would ever allow - GAHHHH!" A blinding light made Riku shut his eyes, but he could not open them again. He had fainted.

--

Riku awoke in a daze. His eyes scanned over his surroundings carefully. He was no longer in Shiva's castle. He was in the Moogle Synthesis Shop. "How..." He tried to sit up and found he did not have the energy to do so. A familiar moogled trotted over to him and smacked his forehead.

"You mustn't move - kupo."

"And why is that?" Riku said with agitation.

"Well, you've got three big holes in you - kupo." The fuzzy red ball on its head bounced around.

"Right... Wait a second. How'd I end up here?"

"Well...-kupo..."

"Well what?"

"We don't know how -kupo. We just find you in front of the shop door like an abandoned baby. - kupo."

"An abandoned baby huh. That makes me feel sooo much better..." He sighed heavily. "I guess I blew my chance at getting that crystal then..." He sighed again.

"The Crystal of Shiva? -kupo. Oh we found that right next to you. -kupo."

"Are you serious? Well...that's strange. I could have sworn I was done for. Someone saved me, defeated Shiva and somehow knew that I needed her crystal."

"Mysterious. -kupo"

"Well I'll guess I'll be moving on to the next material then. Where's your boss."

"Out -kupo."

"What do you mean 'out'?"

"Errr...out -kupo. He's not here."

"Well where is the fur ball?!"

"I don't know. -kupo."

"..." Riku breathed in heavily. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"If I say no -kupo, would you be mad? -kupo"

"Of course."

"Then I won't tell you -kupo."

"You little..."

"You said you wouldn't be mad! -kupo!" The moogle turned around and went back to its workstation. A little table with a few crafting tool and a bottle of an unkown green substance. "Anyway, you can't go searching for boss or the other materials. -kupo. For one, you're injured. And two, only boss knows the location of the next item -kupo."

"I really don't like you guys..." Riku closed his eyes and tried to relax. "Hey wait a minute." His eyes shot back open. "Couldn't you just make me an elixer or something so I could heal faster?!"

"We could. -kupo. But you're broke and you don't have the required materials. -kupo."

"Of course..." Riku rolled over onto his side and attempted to rest.

* * *

Alrighty then. Chapter 2 is complete. I believe it's rather short, but hey, I'm trying to remember where exactly I was going with this. Part of the next chapter is not going to be about Riku so uhhh...yeah. He's still going to be in most of it though. Thanks for reading and please do Review!


End file.
